


Now Here

by QuickySand



Category: Original Work
Genre: I suppose, I've ever used, Just OC pairings, Just every background character, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Much homosexual, Multi, Yaoi wow, and more - Freeform, pretty gay, pretty much, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mysterious plane crash that one of our main characters somehow survives, no others in sight, Nickolas R. Jonan fights nature for survival. He takes camp withing the plane itself, which has been split into three. For three years, no way to contact anyone, until one miraculous day... A face appears from long within his past.</p>
<p>Beginning is inspired by a game called "The Forest". Title is inspired by how I see the word 'nowhere'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Here

  Three years. That's how long it's been. That fateful plane crash... And I've been surviving here ever since then. Here? I don’t know where here is. It’s somewhere. It’s nowhere… It’s a plane crash. That’s all I know. But I know next to nothing, as always… Me? My name is Nickolas. Nickolas Rudolph Jonan. Before the plane crash, everyone just called me Nick. The plane crash… I only remember glimpses… I remember hearing people screaming about how a beast was approaching, and then a single scream that the plane had been cut into thirds, then I remember falling… And it felt almost blissful, not how people tell you it’s like; I couldn’t even feel the wind rushing around me or whipping at me face, I could only see it as it sang its lovely tune in my ears… That’s it. That’s all. But maybe I can think harder…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll continue this, but it's been in my head for a while and won't go away, so this happened.


End file.
